


戒指

by SewardAtlas



Category: Dark Souls III
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:48:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27784741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SewardAtlas/pseuds/SewardAtlas
Summary: 葛温德林的化生戒指戴在右手无名指上。
Relationships: Dark Sun Gwyndolin/Sulyvahn the Tyrant
Kudos: 15





	戒指

葛温德林从出生开始便被包裹在壳中。他永远身着长裙，为了让膝盖以下骇人的异变得以支撑他勉强行走；他的衣领上永远缀有繁复的花边，以掩饰他不成形的、小小的喉结；他没有兄长与长公主那样美丽而富于威严的眼睛，恰恰相反，他的虹膜颜色很浅，那是一双湿润而羞涩的眼睛，所以他永远用王冠与金饰遮掩双目；即使是入浴，他也拒绝仕女的服侍：当他赤身裸体时，他会为这具亵渎而阴柔的躯体感到羞耻难堪。

沙利万为他摘下头冠，动作轻柔而郑重，仿佛只是一位服侍他入睡的仆从。仅仅是上半张脸暴露在他的目光下，葛温德林便感到赤裸，仿佛被撬开硬壳的牡蛎。

“你见过我的眼睛了。”他直视沙利万，用鹿一般的双目模仿狮子的眼神。小王子一面出于理智地寄希望于他的骑士止步于此，一面隐秘地渴望这个野心勃勃的男人用他灵巧的手指探入自己的肋旁。沙利万用饶有兴趣的专注眼神回敬他，慢条斯理地打量他的眼睛、他惴惴不安的眉宇——像猎人打量一只死鸟的羽毛。沙利万的语气中裹挟着欢悦。“是的，我看过了。 **您打算命令我停下吗？** ”

葛温德林被一个吻堵住了嘴。沙利万捉住他的下巴，手掌攀上脖颈，几乎没用上什么力道，却让葛温德林感到窒息和焦渴。沙利万把他放倒在床上，膝盖不由分说地挤进蛇群、停留在两腿之间，吻落在下巴上的时候膝盖蹭过他的下体。那里并非平坦的缝隙。七条蛇发疯般地撕咬他，沙利万置若罔闻——他有值得付诸兴趣的事。膝盖撤开了，取而代之的是他的视线，饱含热情与求知欲，为着亲眼品尝小王子最窘迫的耻意。葛温德林挣扎着直起上半身用双手推拒他，不断地重复着表达拒绝的音节，但听不出半点命令的确信。沙利万捉住那只戴着戒指的手，额头与惊慌的小王子相抵。

“看来这枚戒指没能让您彻底成为女人。”

他看着葛温德林的眼睛把戒指摘下，扔在卧房的地上，金属碰到地毯悄无声息。沙利万的视线没有为之移走分毫，他注视着葛温德林，然后在戒指的位置留下一个明显的齿痕。

葛温德林发出一声呜咽。

他甚至不乐于剥去他的衣服。王子的裙下什么都没有，沙利万粗糙的手指很快从大腿滑向他半勃的阴茎，被手掌包裹住的时候葛温德林猛地并拢了腿。沙利万的手很温暖，他几乎感到那没被碰过的部件要融化在他手里。他套弄的动作又重又缓，葛温德林为全然陌生的感触弓起腰，用手背遮挡双目，仿佛沙利万的注视会把他的眼睛灼痛。他没坚持几分钟就呜咽着射在沙利万手里。顺着精液流淌的方向，沙利万的手指滑到会阴，指腹在那附近流连，直到穴口被他自己的体液弄湿。他吻葛温德林眼角的泪痕，很短促，仅仅让他的嘴唇沾上一抹泪光。然后沙利万把瘫软着的葛温德林翻了个身，没等他意识到抵着臀缝的是什么就直接操了进去。

葛温德林哭了。他自认为善于忍耐，那种在静默中被灼烧几百年的忍耐。可这太超过了，比疼更难以忍受的是那种从身体里捅开一条肉缝的异物感。他简直难以想象那种地方能感觉到任何东西，但沙利万教他用那些没被使用过的肉感受一个男人的阴茎。沙利万把他的双手反剪在背后，迫使他沉下上半身，用膝盖支撑自己。把您的屁股抬起来。他听到沙利万这么说，难以抗拒地服从了他，后者吻了一条蛇，然后在又一次挺腰的时候夸奖他， _ **乖孩子**_ 。葛温德林绝望地发现他为这句话勃起了。在起初的挣扎和不成句的呵斥中，沙利万弄青了他的手腕，直到明晰了不可能挣脱他的桎梏之后葛温德林才停止了动作。他颤抖的泣音断断续续地被听见，换来更重的挺腰操弄。沙利万时不时表现出某种怜爱，俯下身亲吻葛温德林的脊梁。您真 _美_ 。他说。然后迟疑片刻，用邀功一般的口吻在葛温德林耳后开口。

“ _ **难道我不比那枚戒指做得更好吗**_ ？”

几乎是立刻，葛温德林的耳朵变成了充血的粉红色。疼痛与刺激前列腺的快感令他头晕目眩，仅存的一点理智只让他感到罪恶。亚诺尔隆德的最后一位神明被一个异乡人操得浑身颤抖、关节泛红，像发情的雌兽一般扭动腰肢，直到流着泪射在床上都没有命令他停下，甚至荒谬地感到某种餍足。高潮之后他连一个音节都挤不出来，而沙利万还在他耳边开一些把精液留在他肚子里让他怀孕的恶劣玩笑。他的确射在了里面。终于结束的这一刻，葛温德林才意识到七条蛇紧紧缠绕在沙利万身上，以一种绝不容许他抽身的姿态。

他竟 _ **爱**_ 着他。

所以他容许沙利万一次又一次咬他右手的无名指，然后用化生戒指遮住齿痕；所以他把使用多年的锡杖束之高阁，换上他赠予的金枝杖枪；所以他纵容沙利万让他成为人。

而当灰烬满心悲怆的端详他生出尸斑的身体时，无名指上的齿痕已经结痂了，看起来像是戒指的形状。


End file.
